The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information or content transfer along with convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile and other electronic devices (as used herein, “information” and “content” may be used interchangeably). For example, electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile terminals, can access and transfer content information via networking technologies such as the Internet, store, organize and customize a selection of contacts. However, despite the ease of information transfer, the process of customizing contacts or groups, such as, for example, assigning content to contacts or groups of contacts, remains a manual and extensive process, requiring the performance of various steps.
Further, in this information age, there has been a tremendous expansion in the amount of information available to users via networking technologies such as the Internet. In this regard, there has been a tremendous expansion in the providers of content and the monetization of the content, more particularly in the field of mobile communication. However, service providers do not maximize their revenues because they do not always offer the information or content in the proper format. Moreover, the information or content may not always be offered to the proper audience and for the proper setting. Further, the amount of information or content may be overwhelming to the audience and as a result, there may be a loss of sales because the audience may not be able to make a proper decision or make any decision.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide mechanisms for automatically assigning information or content to the proper usage and the user's contact(s) or group(s). Further, it would be desirable to provide the relevant information in the appropriate context, and tailoring the provided information or content for use in customizing user contacts.